T (The Adventures of Superseven)
T (Michelle Martonick) is henchwoman in the 2012 episode "The Captive" (episode 16) in the action comedy web series "The Adventures of Superseven", which appeared on YouTube from 2011-2015. In the episode Superseven (Jerry Kokich) wakes up and finds himself a captive in a surreal village known as "The Hamlet". He first finds himself in an apartment buiding, and heads to the laundry room of the complex. There he pounds the table to get answers and startles a lady dressed in purple who is using the washing machine behind him. Next Superseven finds himself poolside with a bearded man dressed like Colonel Sanders, who goes simply by the name of "B". B offers Superseven some Tea. At first, Superseven tells B that he does not want any. However, he changes his mind when he sees an attractive red head wearing a lovely French Maid outfit. The outfit includes a one-piece skirt dress, with white ruffles, blouse, apron, and lacy head cap. She has thigh high white fishnet stockings with a black stilletos. The maid goes by the name of "T", which confuses Superseven. The two men admire the lovely T as she exits the courtyard. B talks to Superseven in order to get some classified information about a "certain Operation". Superseven is confused about what B wants, and they are interupted by the entrance of D , another one of B's henchwomen, who is dressed in a dominatrix outfit carrying a heart shaped riders whip. She has black leather thigh high boots and black spiderweb fishnet stockings to go with her one piece black latex leotard. D whispers something in B's ear, and then walks away. Later we see D laying on the grass playing a game of chess. In a close up, she is singing the tune "Dem Bones". Suddenly, Superseven finds himself back in the parking garage dancing with four girls known as The Stillettos . At the end of the episode, Superseven wakes back up in his apartment building. He peaks out of his door into the hallway, and the same girl from the laundry room is now sweeping with a broom. She looks over at him with a coy smile and waves. Superseven waves back and heads inside his room believeing that he has dreamed the whole thing. However, he is confused to see the same beachball that D had lying on his couch. The same girl (Michelle Martonick) played the parts of "T", "D", and the girl from the apartment complex at the beginning and the end. Trivia *Michelle Martonick appeared later in the same 2012 episode as D, a henchwoman in dominatrix outfit for the action comedy web series "The Adventure of Superseven". *Michelle Martonick appeared as Lexi Savage in the 2012 episodes "Operation: Permission to Kill" and "Operation: Kiss Kiss, Kill Kill! Part Uno", for the action comedy web series "The Adventure of Superseven". Gallery 2wu5jk.gif screenshot_14228.png 2wu3ni.gif screenshot_14229.png 2wu3tu.gif screenshot_14230.png screenshot_14231.png 2wu3zt.gif screenshot_14232.png 2wu43q.gif screenshot_14236.png 2wu5d1.gif Category:2010s Category:Bob Cut Hairstyle Category:Fishnet Stockings Category:High Heels Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Low Cut Top Category:Maid Category:Miniskirts & Minidresses Category:Pistol Category:Redhead Category:Spy Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:Web Media Villainess Category:Fate: Karma Houdini